It Started With A Fight
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Comenzó porque quería saber si quedaba dentro de Jacob algo más que la versión dopada de si mismo y que parecía ser enteramente producto de la imprimación. Viñeta. Lemmon. Jake/Leah. Para Hizz y MC.


**Disclaimer: Todo es de SM excepto la historia.**

**Claim: Jake/Leah**

**Summary:** _Comenzó porque quería saber si quedaba dentro de Jacob algo más que la versión dopada de si mismo y que parecía ser enteramente producto de la imprimación._

**Para: Hizz y MC. No hay un motivo específico, sólo la gana de escribir (:**

**It Started With A Fight**

Empezó exactamente del mismo modo en que las cosas solían comenzar entre ellos en el pasado: con una discusión. Por supuesto, no había demasiado de aquello ahora que la vida era tan asquerosa y jodidamente perfecta y rosa. Al menos en_ su_ mundo.

Y se sentía bien, haberlo tenido gritando frente a ella se había sentido tan bien que le habían dado ganas de echarse a reír hasta tener que sujetarse las costillas. Para cualquier persona aquello habría sido un comportamiento decididamente estúpido. Pero cualquier persona se hubiera conformado con mirar a Jacob con una sonrisa imbécil plantada en el rostro de forma permanente. Le hubieran dejado en paz.

Ella no.

Para Leah no importaba si él se enfurecía contra ella, porque al menos era una reacción suya y no de su estado de drogadicción permanente - la imprimación tenía en la gente que ella conocía un extraño efecto anestésico que a últimas fechas le revolvía el estómago - habían dejado de pensar y se rendían a esa leyenda. Y eso la enfurecía con ganas, por eso le había complacido hacer enfadar a Jacob, al menos así podía obtener una pizca del Jacob que ella conocía, no el eterno compañero impuesto por el destino a una pequeña híbrido, sino el líder, el Alfa.

Su amigo.

Comenzó con una discusión en medio del bosque, una que recordaba haber iniciado, aunque admitía ser incapaz de recordar como. Posiblemente con algún comentario hacia la chiquilla o algo por el estilo, posiblemente por la forma en que parecía querer fulminar a dicha niña con la mirada porque sencillamente no la soportaba. No recordaba y no era como si importara mucho.

De pronto ya no eran sólo palabras gruñidas entre dientes apretados y órdenes dichas en el calor del momento. Antes de poder procesar lo que ocurría fue la sensación de sus manos sobre la espalda de su Alfa y de labios buscando sus labios. Fue notar la tensión inicial que manaba de Jacob y como se convertía en otra cosa.

Deseo.

Lujuria.

Pura necesidad.

Observó el brillo delator en los ojos negros de Jacob y una sonrisa curvó sus labios. Volvieron a atacarse las bocas y las manos tiraron con impaciencia de la ropa, la piel se rozaba por encima de la tela y creaba fricción, deliciosa, jodidamente deliciosa fricción.

- Coño Jake - fue el gemido que dejó escapar Leah cuando el joven Alfa la sujetó del trasero para que pudiera enredar las piernas contra su cuerpo de forma tal que sus sexos se rozaron y Leah clavó sus uñas en la espalda masculina.

Cayeron juntos, enredados sobre el suelo del perenne bosque y cuando lo hicieron la ropa ya no era más un estorbo. Leah tenía los ojos entrecerrados por el placer mientras sentía a su Alfa dentro de ella, coño, estaba segura de que el chico no tendría demasiada experiencia en _ese_ campo pero carajo que bien lo hacía. Seguía el ritmo que él mismo había descubierto y era tortuoso, casi como si deseara llevarla hasta lo último de sus fuerzas.

- Ah, mierda - suspiró frustrada al notar como el vaivén se detenía de a poco siendo que ella se moría por más. Y como resultado gruñó algo que entre dientes sonó como noteatrevasadejarmeasícarajo.

- Uh lo siento, ¿dijiste algo? - preguntó Jacob entre jadeos pero con una sonrisa ufana en el rostro.

El sudor brillaba sobre su piel y Leah pensó que era hermoso, pero que se cortaría la lengua antes que admitirlo en voz alta. Había que mantener cierta dignidad, follar estaba bien, declararse perdidamente enamorada, no tanto.

- Cómo se te ocurra dejarme así Jacob Black, juro solemnemente que te quedarás sin descendencia.

Y Jacob dejó escapar una risita lobuna mientras sus dedos recorrían la piel de Leah, haciéndola dudar sobre que era lo que se sentía ardiente sobre su piel. ¿Eran las manos de Jacob o era ella misma? Si no fuera porque no creía en la combustión espontánea, se creería ya en llamas. Una embestida con mayor intensidad le cortó el hilo de los pensamientos.

Gritó el nombre de Jacob mientras se corría, le escuchó gritar el suyo propio y sintió los temblores post-orgásmicos sacudirlos de lleno. Salió de ella y se quedaron acostados en el césped sin mirarse.

- Se hace tarde - murmuró Jake después de lo que le parecieron horas.

Asintió y se pusieron en pie para vestirse en silencio. Era un milagro que no hubieran entrado en fase pero estaba bien, así se evitaban las mentes curiosas. Jacob quizás volvería a la rutina ya establecida con la más pequeña de los Cullen pero por un momento Leah había podido tenerlo, al Jacob real y no a su versión aparentemente dopada por lo que fuera que liberara el cerebro durante la imprimación - debía haber una explicación química en todo ese asunto -

Había comenzado con una discusión y había terminado con ambos follando en el bosque. Y Leah supo, por la forma en que Jacob la observó antes de salir corriendo hacia la Push, que no sería la última vez.


End file.
